Automotive vehicles include capabilities to influence airflow within the vehicle to provide occupant comfort. One aspect of these capabilities includes a release of excess air in the vehicle's cabin created when, for example, a door closes or a climate control system is activated. Door closures and climate control systems may increase pressure in the vehicle cabin and as such, an air extraction system releases the excess air through an extractor vent. During this release, however, the extractor vent may reintroduce undesired air and gas into the vehicle due to environment conditions at or around the extractor vent and/or due to a design of the extractor vent itself. The reintroduction of undesired air and gas may occur more often during situations when the vehicle's engine workload increases, such as during towing or wide open throttle.